


Tears

by PhoenixLuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLuna/pseuds/PhoenixLuna
Summary: A little one shot for my friend Sai.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traffyluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffyluffy/gifts).



> A little one shot for my friend Sai.

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran as fast as I could. I knew it. I knew that this bastard would eventually cheat again. It was raining hard, but I didn’t care. All my body was echoing with pain, I just keep running, it was automatically. I felt like my heart was tearing apart because of the pain. I couldn’t believe that he did it to me again. Again. 

I was looking at the ground not paying attention where I was running and suddenly at full speed I bumped into something. Or better into somebody. ‘’Whoa, careful’’, - male voice said and I felt pair of strong arms on my shoulders. I raised my head, trying to stop those horrible sobs. All was in blur for me, but I managed to see his face. Dark hair, grey eyes, crooked smile. He looks so familiar. His eyes were watching me attentively and then his smile faded. ‘’What happened?’’, - he asked in serious tone, grapping my shoulders. I sobbed few times. I wanted to answer, but words just stuck in my throat. He gave me a warm smile and hugged me. I let him do that, because now I want someone to comfort me. I need someone to comfort me. ‘’Let’s go to the bar, standing in the rain won’t help us, but we can catch a flu’’, - he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I simply nodded. My brain went off. I closed my eyes and leaned on his shoulder. He didn’t ask for my name and I didn’t know his. We were completely strangers, but in this time I couldn’t care less. 

When I opened my eyes I saw a pretty small bar with few people there. He led me to the round table in the corner, helping me to sit. ‘’Have a seat, I will bring coffee and…hot chocolate’’. He smiled and walked away. For the first time this evening I finally let my heart to stop beating so fast. I calm down, wiping sweat from my forehead. I started to shiver. No, it wasn’t cold in the bar, but all my clothes were wet. ‘’Here it is’’. A cup of hot chocolate that smelled like heaven to me appeared near my nose. I let a small smile to play on my lips. He sat in front of me, and now, in the light, I finally have an opportunity to see him clearly. He was handsome. Dark hair, grey eyes, full lips. He was well-built and I looked him all over again. Why he is so familiar? Why? ‘’Well, if you finished with checking me over, can we start drinking? Your hot chocolate is not hot anymore’’, - he chuckled. I blushed and shocked my head. ‘’I’m sorry’’, - I said, looking down to my cup. ‘’It’s okay. What’s your name?’’, - he asked, looking at me. ‘’Sai’’, - I answered. ‘’Trafalgar Law’’, - he said, smiling. My mouth dropped and only then I realized why his face is so familiar. Trafalgar Law. Surgeon of death. One of the supernova. I swallowed and suddenly felt ashamed of my appearance. I’m certainly looking like a mess. He laughed and winked to me. ‘’By the expression on your face I can see that you know who I am. But I don’t know a thing about you. And let’s start from telling me the reason why you were crying’’. My eyes popped. Why does he need to know that? For what? Our gazes met and I suddenly felt comfortable. I needed to tell it to somebody, even if this ‘’somebody’’ will be the surgeon of death.

He listened close to every single word I said and when I started to cry, he just took my hand in his. I finished, feeling so empty inside that it scared. ‘’He is such a dick’’, - he finally managed to say. I laughed, wiping tears from the corners of my eyes. ‘’That’s all that you can say about him?’’. He was serious and I stop the laughter. ‘’He doesn’t deserve you. You shouldn’t be treated like that. No one shouldn’t’’. I nodded, knowing that he is very serious now. ‘’You are very beautiful’’, - he whispered. I looked at him. His fingers were getting closer to my face and then he wiped away a tear from my cheek. I was so amused by this gesture that didn’t say anything. ‘’He’s such a loser. How he can not see beauty in you?’’. His eyes were looking with tenderness that I felt my heart skip a beat. ‘’Are you okay now?’’, - he asked. ‘’Yeah. Thank you so much. I don’t know what happened to me, I don’t usually open up to random strangers’’, - I shrugged. He swallowed and his sparkling eyes became cold. I felt so guilty for this. ‘’Oh my God, I didn’t mean it. I just…thank you so much, Law. Really. You helped me a lot’’, - I said, squeezing his hand a little. He smiled and I smiled back. ‘’It’s getting really late. I think I should get you home. You’re okay with that?’’, - he asked and I saw hope in his gaze. I nodded. He paid and we walked out of the bar and his arm wrapped around my shoulder. By the way to my house we were talking about everything. I felt comfortable, easy, warm. When we finally get to my house, I turned around to face him. I don’t know why but I wanted him to kiss me. I bit my lip and looked at him. His eyes were on my lips and he shocked his head. My hands wrapped around his neck and I pulled him closer. ‘’No’’, - he whispered, leaning back. ‘’Why?’’, - I asked, being totally surprised. ‘’Because it’s not what our first kiss should be’’, - he answered. His lips gently touched my cheek. ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow at that bar in seven. I hope you will come’’, - he whispered. I nodded and opened the door. ‘’Sai?’’. I turned around. ‘’I really want you to come’’. I smiled and waved to him. Ending is just a beginning for something else. 


End file.
